


Señorita

by CharlotteCharles



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Forbidden Love, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28377645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteCharles/pseuds/CharlotteCharles
Summary: "Señorita"Le sorprendió que la mesera no se presentara a tomar su orden, sino el niño de la sonrisa linda.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 1





	Señorita

La primera vez que lo vio fue en un viejo restaurante en las afueras de Seúl. Vestía un lindo uniforme de mesero color rosa, e iba de un lado a otro con una sonrisa encantadora que le cautivó al instante.

El calor era un infierno y el aire acondicionado estaba averiado. En otro momento le habría molestado, porque él no soportaba la sensación húmeda y pegajosa del sudor escurriendo sobre la piel. Pero aquella temperatura le permitió contemplar la atractiva forma en que algunas gotas rodaban por el cuello del muchacho, desde la clavícula hasta el inicio de su pecho, donde los primeros dos botones de la camisa permanecían sin abrochar.

Se relamió los labios con descaro. La piel canela de aquel desconocido le llamaba con urgencia, como si fuera un vaso de agua en medio del desierto. Se le antojo suave al tacto, firme con seguridad. Tan tentadora.

Imposible, si era realista.

—Señorita —llamó a la mujer que estaba a una mesa de distancia. Tenía la esperanza de pedir su comida y salir de ahí tan rápido como le fuera posible. Quería alejarse de él antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Le sorprendió que la mesera no se presentara a tomar su orden, sino el niño de la sonrisa linda.

—¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? —preguntó. Su voz también era hermosa, aterciopelada y suave.

Sehun leyó la placa que revelaba su nombre. Lo repitió en su cabeza, tantas veces como los breves segundos se lo permitieron.

—Sí —contestó.

_Claro que puedes, Jongin._

**.**

Se encaprichó con él como un idiota, igual que un adolescente con su primer amor.

Volvió al lugar sólo para ver al mesero, para contemplarlo por las mañanas cuando servía el café, y por las tardes cuando se encargaba del aseo. Inevitablemente entablaron algunas conversaciones, un simple cruce de palabras que le dio coraje a Sehun para hacer su siguiente movimiento. Y después de pensarlo por mucho tiempo, decidió esperarlo a su hora de salida.

Temió que Jongin lo considerara un acosador y que huyera, o que le pidiera que no regresara al restaurante nunca más. Nada de eso sucedió. En cambio, Jongin lo miró por largo rato, como si intentara averiguar la razón de su presencia. Y luego, con un aire inocente que sólo él podía desprender, le sonrió a Sehun de forma coqueta.

—Ni siquiera conozco tu nombre —dijo el chico—. Nunca me lo dijiste.

—Sehun, mi nombre es Sehun.

—Sehun —repitió Jongin, familiarizándose con el sonido de las sílabas.

El hombre sonrió complacido, porque su nombre sonaba bien en sus labios.

—Te dejaré llevarme a casa, Sehun —continuó el chico.

Eso sonó mejor.

**.**

La siguiente vez que lo vio fue en una fiesta.

A Sehun le sorprendió verlo ahí, rodeado por algunos chicos que debían ser sus amigos. Tan guapo en ese saco y jeans ajustados, con el cabello echado hacia atrás para verse mayor de lo que era.

La sorpresa pasó rápido cuando lo descubrió mirándolo desde el otro lado de la habitación, con una timidez que a Sehun le pareció adorable. Fingió no darse cuenta, e ignoró la forma en que Jongin se acercó a la pista de baile. Provocativo, desde su caminar hasta el modo en que su cuerpo se movía al ritmo de la música.

Sehun se acercó a él, como si hubiese sido movido por un imán. Se detuvo hasta que sintió el cuerpo ajeno cerca del suyo, tan próximo que podía escuchar la respiración contraria.

Bailaron juntos, como si nadie más estuviera viéndolos. De una forma tan íntima que les asustó a ambos.

Eran casi unos desconocidos, y aun así, el cuerpo de Jongin se sentía bien contra el de Sehun. Encajaba en sus brazos a la perfección, de una manera que no podía ser incorrecta.

—¿Qué somos tú y yo? —preguntó Jongin, clavando sus ojos en los suyos.

Sehun pareció pensarlo por largo rato antes de responder:

—¿Amigos?

Jongin movió su cadera, tan cerca de la pelvis de Sehun que un escalofrío recorrió a ambos.

—Suena bien.

**.**

No eran amigos, no podían serlo. Eso que ambos tenían no era propio de una amistad. Un amigo no debía besarlo, mucho menos tocarlo con tanta intimidad.

Y Sehun adoraba besar a Jongin, le gustaba saborear sus labios rellenos con ternura y pasión. También le encantaba tocar, desde la cintura breve hasta los muslos suaves.

Había desarrollado una necesidad por pasar su lengua por cada milímetro de su piel, por sentir sus manos aferrando su cabello con fuerza, y ver los hermosos ojos de Jongin oscurecerse ante el placer que sus manos y miembro producían en él.

Tan dulce, derritiéndose entre sus brazos cuando golpeaba con fuerza su cadera contra él. Labios entreabiertos que soltaban maldiciones y luego, con súplica, la solicitud de que no se detuviera aunque su vida se le fuera en ello.

Sehun obedecía, perdido en la calidez y el placer. Su corazón latía desbocado, porque el contacto alimentaba el sentimiento que crecía en su interior como veneno.

Lo quería, más allá de la lujuria y lo carnal. Quería a Jongin, no sabía cómo ni por qué. Y dolía, porque sería tan efímero como el florecer de una rosa.

**.**

La última vez que lo vio fue en el mismo lugar donde lo conoció. Para entonces ya había ocurrido medio año, seis meses de perderse con el otro en un sentimiento sin sentido, en una relación sin nombre ni apellido.

Sehun memorizó la imagen de Jongin, cada línea de su cuerpo y cada sonrisa que siempre era diferente de la anterior. Contempló la piel del color de la miel y el oro, resplandeciente ante la luz del atardecer.

Dejó que el tiempo transcurriera, escurriéndose entre sus dedos como el agua. Y esperó, sin saber con exactitud por qué.

Eventualmente Jongin se acercó, con una libreta en la mano izquierda y una pluma de tinta negra en la diestra.

Tan pronto como sus miradas se encontraron, el brillo de Jongin se esfumó. No hicieron falta palabras, porque los ojos de Sehun hablaban por sí solos. Algo andaba mal.

—Dije "señorita" la primera vez, ¿por qué acudiste tú? —preguntó Sehun con auténtica curiosidad.

—No lo sé —Jongin miró la libreta entre sus manos como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo—. Quizá porque nadie te atendía.

—Amable de tu parte.

—Es mi trabajo.

Los labios de Sehun se fruncieron en una mueca de disgusto.

—Lo es.

—¿Pedirás algo? —Se rascó la parte trasera de la cabeza, en un gesto que pretendía ocultar su impaciencia. Si Sehun quería decirle algo más, debía hacerlo ya.

—Dos cafés, una malteada de chocolate y otra de fresa.

Jongin frunció el ceño, sin entender la naturaleza del pedido.

—Volveré pronto —Su voz salió casi como un murmullo.

Él mismo se encargó de preparar la misteriosa orden. Colocó toda en una bandeja y la llevó a la mesa que se había vuelto especial. Sehun nunca lo sabría, pero Jongin esperaba verlo sentado en ella todos los días desde que lo conoció.

Al mesero le encantaba encontrarlo ahí, con esa mirada que parecía fría y que se volvía cálida cuando se veía a través de ella. Con esa mandíbula tan filosa, que Jongin fantaseó con tocar y besar en miles de ocasiones, hasta que logró hacerlo.

Se acostumbró a sus oraciones cortas, luego a su compañía cuando lo llevaba casa, y más tarde a sus besos y caricias. Por eso, su corazón se rompió cuando volvió a la mesa.

Una niña se colgó del cuello de Sehun y le llamó _papá_ , mientras un niño pequeño la seguía tomado de la mano de una mujer. Jongin no era tonto, era claro que esa era su familia.

—Aquí esta su orden —Logró decir, interrumpiendo el cuadro familiar que se había formado.

—Gracias, Jongin.

Sehun le dedicó una sonrisa, la última.

Jongin la recibió y la atesoró. Se despidió con un breve asentimiento de cabeza, luego dejó que el dolor se apoderara de él.

Era obvio que una relación como esa no podría concretarse jamás. Un chiquillo de veinte años, con un hombre casado que podría doblarle la edad. Era irreal, lo había sido desde el principio.

Sólo quedó el recuerdo de un hombre apuesto que le cambió la vida al decir " _señorita_ ". 


End file.
